


Of Comfort and Caring

by SomethingUndecided



Series: Muse of White and Gold [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Creature Jaskier | Dandelion, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fae Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia just wants to help, Half-Fae Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, I actually don’t know if the timelines make sense, I think that's it? - Freeform, Jaskier | Dandelion Has PTSD, Jaskier | Dandelion Has a Past, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, No Beta, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Sad Jaskier | Dandelion, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Still ignoring canon and canon lore, Talk of past war and death, Timeline What Timeline, let me know if I forgot anything, lets just pretend they do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingUndecided/pseuds/SomethingUndecided
Summary: He looks Jaskier in the eyes, “Are you okay?”Probably a stupid question, because he already knows the answer, knows in the way Jaskier has barely said a word since the body—since Riven—was taken away by the others Jaskier had contacted.ORJaskier's having a hard time after the previous events and Geralt just wants to help, learning a bit more about his bard's past as he does.There also seems to be more at play than they originally thought.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Muse of White and Gold [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656562
Comments: 11
Kudos: 321





	Of Comfort and Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Have some soft Geralt trying to comfort his bard. 
> 
> Thanks to everybody who’s commented and left kudos on this series so far, seriously they mean so much and really motivate me to write.
> 
> I’ll try and update again as soon as possible
> 
> Enjoy x

Geralt hesitates at the door, but after the initial debate decides to open the door, peeking into the room before entering completely and closing the door behind him.

Jaskier sits on the edge bed in their rented room, hands folded on his lap and staring blankly at the floor. 

Geralt swallows, feeling something pull at his chest as he moves forward. He debates sitting next to him for a moment before deciding to kneel in front of the bard.

“Jaskier.”

A hum. It’s an acknowledgement at least. Geralt reaches out, hesitates a moment before his hand touches Jaskier’s, unsure if the contact would be appreciated. But as Jaskier continues on the way he is, so dull compared to his usual bright self, Geralt pushes forward.

Jaskier jolts at the first contact, and Geralt holds in his flinch. Before he can move away though, the hand under his turns, squeezing slightly. He returns the pressure, hoping it helps in some way, even if he really does have no idea what he’s doing.

He looks Jaskier in the eyes, “Are you okay?”

Probably a stupid question, because he already knows the answer, knows in the way Jaskier has barely said a word since the body—since Riven—was taken away by those Jaskier had contacted. Knows in the far away look in his eyes that the bard is somewhere else. But he doesn’t know what else to say. How to comfort him. This isn’t something his Witcher training prepared him for.

Jaskier is silent for a long moment before answering. “I will be.”

And that’s something at least. 

“What can I do?” Because that’s the crux of it isn’t it? Geralt would do anything to bring back the wonderment that always seemed to follow the bard. Anything to take away the haunted look he now had.

Jaskier looks at him, squeezing his hand again as he answers. “Stay. Just stay with me.”

Geralt’s on the bed, pulling Jaskier with him so they’re lying down before he’s even aware he’s doing it—something that seems to be happening a lot recently, specifically around the bard—with his arms wrapped him securely.

Jaskier lets out a whimper before he’s shaking, and all Geralt can do is hold him, feeling more lost than he’s felt in a very, very long time.

He feels more than hears Jaskier’s sobs, his entire body shaking with it and Geralt tries to soothe him as much as he can, murmuring anything he can think of, between ‘it’s okay’ and ‘you’re okay’ and ‘I’ve got you’. Hoping it’ll be enough. 

After some time—longer than Geralt would have liked—the sobs start to slow, then stop, then the shaking, and the room is silent save for their breathing as Geralt continues to hold the bard.

“He’s the one who sparked my interest in music.”

It takes a fair amount of his control to not startle at the sudden statement, but he manages, glancing down as much as he can in their position as he waits for Jaskier to continue.

“He would weave stories into songs, we’d all love it, sing along. I loved the way he would make it so exciting and new, how he would spin words and melodies to create something so loved and cherished. He even taught me how to play some instruments.”

Geralt held him as he spoke. 

“He was a scout—the queen would send somebody out every now and then to check on things you know, make sure people were staying away. He had a way with words, always came home with stories.” Jaskier pauses, taking a deep, shaky breath. “And when he wasn’t out here, he would tell all of us young ones tales of whatever he chose, of all sorts of things.

“Although I think the stories started as a distraction from the devastation of the culling. By the time the scouts started, it just became natural that he shares tales of his travels.”

Geralt frowns at that. He only has a vague knowledge of the Fae but this…

“The culling?”

There’s a moment of silence in which Geralt thinks Jaskier isn’t going to answer.

“It was around the same time as the elves. We’ve just hidden ourselves and our history better. Wiped most of it from the records and of the minds of humans. It’s safer that way.”

And yeah, that makes sense. Kind of.

“The stories worked while he was telling them, but it never was enough to forget completely.

Geralt’s chest tightens at that, and all he can do is tighten his hold on Jaskier.

“You were a part of it?”

Jaskier shakes his head where it lay on his chest. 

“I was too young to fight, but it didn’t stop us from seeing… things… as they tried to evacuate us.”

“Why would you want to come here after that?” Geralt didn’t get it. After everything, to come to the place that caused so much heartache and pain…

“I’ve always been curious, I’m part human after all.” 

Geralt feels a jolt of surprise go through him at that, taken aback by the information. Before he can comment though, Jaskier continues. 

“And then after Riven disappeared, I knew I wanted to live my best life you know. Because even though we live longer than humans, we could die in any moment. I just wanted to explore and see as much of the world as possible.”

Jaskier pulls away from him suddenly, looking at him imploringly.

“It doesn’t make sense. Riven would never do something like this.”

And for some reason… “I believe you.” 

The markings for one on the body were odd, unnatural even for a Fae. Then there was the stench, something more than just a decaying body. It was something deeper, and the way it seemed to cling to him—surround him—even after death; the way it seemed to fester in the air around him. Geralt knows Jaskier is telling the truth, knows it better than probably Jaskier does.

Jaskier relaxes at that, returning to his previous position with a sigh. 

**

Jaskier only wakes once during the night, and unsure of what woke him—probably the rustling of leaves outside their small window—he goes back to sleep.

**

The next morning, Jaskier wakes to find the bed empty, but he doesn’t mind.

He takes a moment to remember the feeling of the Witcher wrapped around him and smiles stupidly into the pillow he holds close.

He manages to pull himself together quick enough, dressing and making his way down the stairs, quickly finding Geralt in the corner with two plates on the table.

Jaskier smiles at him as he sits across from him, with a bashful “thanks.”

Geralt nods at him with a grunt, and before long they’re in the mage’s—Aelia—house again, along with Yennefer, discussing their next course of action.

“That should be it though right?” Aelia asks as they all stand around the table of her spell room.

“It doesn’t add up.” Geralt answers gruffly. “Especially the markings.”

“You think there’s more to it?” Yennefer leans forward, bracing her hands on the table.

Geralt grunts in what Jaskier knows is an affirmative.

And that’s how they find themselves trudging through the woods again.

The uneasy feeling returns, and this time is accompanied by a small pull, as if something is trying to lead Jaskier somewhere.

He ignores it, moving a bit closer to Geralt.

The Witcher puts a hand on the small of his back, guiding him, and it grounds him. 

Jaskier smiles to himself as they continue.

Soon enough, Geralt becomes tenser and Jaskier knows they're getting close to something.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so hopefully that all made sense, considering I have no idea the timeline of the elf/human war in the witcher. Pretty much all my knowledge of this series comes from the show so I'm basically making things up as I go.
> 
> So basically, when the humans were getting rid of the elves, the same was happening to the fae, but instead of it becoming well known, the fae basically wiped most of the knowledge on fae from the humans so they could live in peace. They'll send scouts every now and then to make sure they're still hidden well enough.
> 
> I guess we could say that Jaskier would then be a little bit older than Geralt since he was around during that time, but he was really young when it happened. 
> 
> Anyway, if you needed it, the explanation is there and if not, then good, since then my writing did the job it was supposed to lol. 
> 
> Comments, feedback and kudos always welcome and appreciated.
> 
> Hope everybody's staying safe x


End file.
